


Smoking makes you look good

by Bagel_San



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, but that's a surprise for Sammy, gilbret being a gay disaster, there's another character mentioned, tw alcohol, tw weed, who starts smoking because of the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: The xxxxth fic swap between me and i_write_hurt_not_comfort because we're disasters for Breakbert and stuff.In which Gilbert starts smoking because Break told him that it would make him look good.





	Smoking makes you look good

Gilbert hated parties. He really did.  
He didn’t like the noise, didn't like the drunk people, didn’t like the vomiting people and oh, oh, he couldn't even drink to make himself forget it because he just got drunk too easily and then…

Well, then, he talked shit.

At least Reim was there, most of the time.  
Reim drank alcohol, but he barely even got drunk; alas, he was the complete opposite of Gilbert, who was already wasted after one beer, if not even half of it.  
Oz was long gone too, lost in the masses, probably drunk dancing with Alice.

“Gil? Are you ok?”

Reim was always so caring and… so nice, a lot too nice than to what Gilbert was used to. Gilbert was either used to the comments full of hate by his foster parents, or Vincent’s snarky remarks when Gilbert was, once again, just doing what big brothers do – caring about his absolutely chaotic brother.

“I guess I am.”, he said, holding onto his glass of Fanta, taking another sip.

Reim was nice enough to let him be, too. He didn’t ask too many questions and knew that even though they kind of were friends (if one could call seeing each other at school and greeting each other that), he didn’t intrude his personal space.  
What Gilbert didn’t know was that that was absolutely not the case for Break.

But seriously, he was not fine. All those dancing lights and the smell of alcohol inside that room was making him feel dizzy and seriously sick.  
Maybe he was such a lightweight that only the smell of alcohol was making him drunk? He was not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that.  
He’d just be depressed about it anyways.

“I’m going outside for a while, ok? Keep attention that no one drinks my Fanta, it was kinda expensive.”

Reim nodded, taking the glass into his own hand and putting it closer to him.

“Uhm, Gilbert? May I ask you a favor?”

Everything inside of Gilbert screamed no, just let me get out of here, but he nodded.  
Yeah, maybe Oz was right when he said that Gilbert was a pushover.

“Uhm… would you be so nice to look for Break? You know, it’s just… I’ve heard that somebody has seen him… using marijuana, so… it’d be cool if you could try to find him when you’re outside, just in case he actually does that.”

Gilbert nodded again, not bringing himself to say more to that, then he went for the door.  
Yeah, weed. Vincent had done it often enough, Gilbert had tried to convince him often enough to stop, knowing that it was hopeless, most of the time.  
Totally lost in his own thoughts, Gilbert did not notice that there was another person in the hallway, until it was too late and he bumped into that someone.

“Oh, sorry, I- Break?”

He stared at the man.  
His white hair was slightly wet, his neck was bleeding, he looked dead, almost as if someone had stabbed him or something and there was… vodka in his hand.

“Tch, shut the fuck up and leave.”

Gilbert raised his hands, just to let them sink down again. He really didn’t know what to do with him.  
If Break was only Break, it’d technically be ok. But he was also his crush, and that was what was absolutely not ok about this situation.  
He breathed in once.

“Ok, I don’t know what happened, but you should really stop drinking vodka. You’re aware that alcohol’s not healthy, right? Also, do you need an ambulance? You look awfully pale right now.”

Break demonstratively chucked down a fourth of the vodka bottle.

“I told you to shut the fuck up, but hey. No, I don’t need an ambulance, I’m almost ok. But if I wasn’t drinking vodka right now, I’d be vomiting all over your feet, so better be happy about this.”

“Uhm… ok?”

Gilbert avoided looking at Break. He still looked good, even if he looked like shit at that moment.  
Yeah, he should definitely hide his crush. Break would just laugh at him.

Break downed the rest of the vodka and sighed heavily.  
Gilbert knew that Break was ok with even more alcohol than Reim, but a whole bottle of vodka should… have some effects, later on, probably?  
Not that he knew much about alcohol – after all Vincent tended more to get high on weed.

“Ok so… what happened that… made you like this? If I may ask…?”

He felt himself blush when Break put the bottle of vodka into his hand, his fingertips brushing it slightly.

“Ah yeah, this and that happened, than I was in the bedroom with someone, guess the rest.”

Gilbert couldn’t do more than awkwardly nod for a moment. Break sleeping with someone was not what he had wanted to hear, but it also shouldn’t really matter to him.

“Uhm… so… was the girl… ugly? Are girls even… ugly? Sexually… unappealing?”  
He tried not to sound too gay, but the contents of his speech and also his stuttering made it painfully obvious that he did not know much about having crushes on girls.  
“Uhm… He was definitely ugly, yes.”  
“He?”, Gilbert said, noticing that it had only been a shocked breath, so he readjusted his voice and repeated it, but it came out even more shocked than before.  
He definitely failed to seem straight, right?  
“Well, yeah, he. I fucking hate him. I have no idea what even led me to do that, but I’m still feeling sick every time I think of it, I’m gonna need a shower for like, three hours or something like that or otherwise I’ll never be cleaned of that… sin I committed.”  
Gilbert still didn’t really know how he was supposed to react. Break barely hated people that much that he’d talk about them like this to him, of all people. Break teased a lot, but he didn’t outright hate any person except for…  
“It was Vincent, wasn’t it?”  
Break moaned out and held up the bottle of vodka to his mouth, just to notice that it was empty, which ended in him frowning in the most scary but also most cute way Gilbert had ever seen.  
He wanted to slap himself for thinking of him as ‘cute’.  
“Please. Who else would it be? Did you ever notice that your goddamn brother always smells of weed? Like, there are ways to hide that smell and-“  
“Oh, uh, speaking of which… Reim wanted you back because he suspected that you… do weed? I don’t really know, that’s just what he t-told me and-“  
Break got a package out of his pocket, but Gilbert couldn’t identify the writing on it, due to the hallway being this awfully dark.  
“Aaaah, speaking of which, Gilbert, I think I miiiiight need a smoke, just to forget how awfully rough your brot-“  
“Can you please not tell me how my brother is during… during… you know what I mean.”  
Only some seconds later, in which Break stared at him, Gilbert realized what else he had just said.  
“Wait… smoke? You do… what? Do you seriously smoke weed, Break? You’re aware that all of your habits are really unhealthy?”  
He was close to grabbing Break’s shoulders, but he really didn’t want to blush even more than that.  
“No, it’s just nicotine. You wanna come outside with me? I really don’t want to go in there. And if I’m alone, I’m probably going to throw up because of the thought of having- ah well, no thinking of that in this house.”  
Gilbert gave in.  
He really was a pushover, Oz was absolutely, completely right about this.  
They went outside, Break made Gilbert hold the package while he lit up his cigarette, then he took a deep breath.  
Break looked hot, while smoking, Gilbert had to admit.  
Not something he should think.  
“Really, Gilbert? You don’t smoke?”, he asked, after having taken in that information from Gilbert being shocked.  
Maybe, Gilbert thought, maybe Break really was a little drunk now after that bottle of vodka.  
“Uhm… no? Of course I don’t?”  
“But I thought it would fit your aesthetic. Dark and edgy and all. You know, would make you look good. Better than your brother.”  
And that was what had him.  
Break saying that ‘he would look good if he smoked’.  
Without another thought left in his mind clouded by that stupid crush, he hastily grabbed a cigarette and held his hand out for the lighter, hoping that Break’s hand would brush against his once again, that cold hand that still felt so warm against his.  
“Ah, ok. So you do smoke. And just kept it a secret, or what? You’re kinda pathetic, Gilbert.”  
Gilbert just nodded, not really noticing how wrong Break was and that he had just agreed that it was this way.  
He would look… good to Break, if he smoked.  
Lighting up the cigarette, he put it to his mouth.  
The first breath was strange, tasted disgusting, scratched in his throat so much that he almost coughed, but he swallowed it back,  
The second time though, it tasted better, somehow. Bitter. A little… like coffee, somehow.  
“Yeah, you really do look good when you smoke.”


End file.
